Aquarings Life
by Roaring Soul
Summary: Aquaring has faced many hardships and troubles even as a kit
1. Birchpaws Death

The Silver Tabby walked out of camp. A small ginger cat followed. "Is it time Eagleheart?" Eagleheart nods. "Thanks for keeping this a secret Softpaw" Eagleheart yowled as she had her kits, three of them. Two were Silver Tabbys like their mother. The other was pitch black except for a smalll baze on its head. "They are perfect" Eagleheart purred. "But what will you do with them? You are medicine cat! You cant have kits!" Softpaw exclaimed. "If Troutstar found out..." "Find out what?" A gruff voice said. Eagleheart got up to protect her kits. "Eagleheart! I trusted you! Thats it! When this kits hit three moons you will be exiled from the clan!" Troutstar yowled. "But Troutstar! How could you!" Softpaw exclaimed. "Its okay Softpaw" Sighed Eagleheart "That one I will name Aquakit, that one Hazelkit, and that one Dawnkit.

*3 Moons later*

"Its time" Said Troutstar. "No! You cant do this!" Said an apprentice. "Birchpaw! What do you mean?" Troutstar asked. Birchpaw responded quickly. "Aquakit has whitecough silly! Do you want him to die!" "No... I guess only he can stay" Troutstar said. "No! Not my Aquakit!" Eagleheart exclaimed. Troutstar then said some words and exiled Eagleheart and her final two kits...

*A moon later*

"Troutstar is on his last life!" Said the new medicine cat Softpelt. "We cant risk him!" The deputy Leopardpelt wants to fight Shadowclan. "So we should let Shadowclan steal our prey?! No deal!" Leopardpelt walked away. Aquakit and Birchpaw are playing moss ball. "I got it!" Said Birchpaw as it landed in a small yet deep pool of water. When Birchpaw went in he was instently dragged down. No cat saw what had just happened except Aquakit who was scared out of his wits.


	2. New Warriors

Okay here is chapter two please note this is my first story and im not that good of a writer I NEED MORE REVEIWS!

"Birchpaw why are you sleeping?" Troutstar ran over ay once. "What do you mean why is he sle... Oh no..." He had noticed Birchpaws dead body. "Im sorry Aquakit Birchpaw has gone to hunt with Starclan" Aquakits eyes grew so wide. "You mean hes dead?" Riverclaw, Birchpaws mother came out. "My baby! How could you Aquakit!" Aqaukit is crying. "I want to play with him more! I hate being the only kit in the hatchery!" "But you are not the only kit what about nightkit and Frogkit?" "They are so wierd!" Later that night every one sat Vigal for Birchpaw... even Aquakit. Once the vigal was over Aquakit went to the frsh kill pill and tried to grab a fish... but he could not reach it! "Birchpaw used to help me..." Wolfpaw, Birchpaws sister got the fish down for Aqaukit. "Here" She said. "Want to share?" Aqaukit nodded. They sat down and shared the fish.

*Another Moon later*

Troutstar is on the highrock. "Today we make both Wolfpaw and Blackpaw warriors" "They have learned the ways of your mighty code and we present them to you as warriors in return." He looked at the jumpy apprentices. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your life?" They both said bravly. "I do!" Troutstar nodded. "Then I shall give you your warrior names from this momment on Wolfpaw you will be known as Wolfleap and Blackpaw will be known as Blackheart." All the cats cheered. "WOLFLEAP! BLACKHEART!" "WOLFLEAP! BLACKHEART!" Blackheart glared at Aquakit making him guess that he had a rival. Just then a snowy white persion cat ran in. Troutstar looked at her. "Icefang? Why are in Riverclan camp?"


	3. Apprentice at Last

Icefang is the Shadowclan Medicine cat. "Its horrible! Shadowclan is going to attack you!" An erie silence. "WHAT!" Yelled Troutstar. "THEY WOULDNT DARE!" Icefang sighed. "I am going to be in so much trouble... but I had to warn my sister..." She looks over at Riverclaw who is smiling at her kits becoming warriors. Aquakit kit ran over. "Hello!" Iceclaw glared at him. "So this is the forbidden cat huh?" Confused Aquakit said. "Why would I be forbien (Yes I mispelled on purpose)?" Iceclaw laughed. "Hey little one how would you like to join Shad..." Troutstar interupted "No!" "He belongs in this clan and this clan only!" He flicked Iceclaw with his tail. "Now begone!" Iceclaw left the camp slowly. "Dont say I did not warn you!" Her words grew quiet as she walked out. Aquakit was worried. "Troutstar? Why am I forbien?" Troutstar sighed. "I will tell you when you become an apprentice or when your 'mom' goes to the elders den." A crowd of cats mumbled and surrounded Aquakit. "He does not know..." Said Riverclaw.

*Another moon later*

"Yay! We will at last be apprentices!" Cried Aquakit's denmate, Nightkit.

"Ha!" Said Nightkits sister Frogkit. "I bet I will get Troutstar as my mentor!"

"Nuh uh! I will!" Nightkit cried. Their mom Smallnose (as well as the queen nursing Aquakit) walked over and licked the three kits heads. Aquakit squirmed away. "Mom!" On the high rock Troutstar stood and shouted out. "ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY GATHER UNDERNEATH THE HIGHROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING!" Almost all of the Riverclan cats gathered. The three kits leaped on the highrock next to Troutstar. "Today I will be making these three kits apprentices!" "From this moment until you get your warrior name you will be known as Nightpaw your mentor will be Riverclaw, Frogpaw your mentor will be the loyal deputy Leopardpelt, and..." He hesitated. {Is this a good idea?} He thought.


End file.
